This invention relates generally to stacker toys in which rings of different size are stacked on a vertical post, and more particularly to a multiple post ring stacker which is operated in conjunction with a series of pattern cards each displaying a different pattern of rings of various sizes and colors stacked on the post, the player being required to replicate the pattern of the selected card on display.
Toys and games designed for pre-school children fall into a special class, for such devices must take into account the ability of players in this age group to manipulate the play elements involved. And while many new toy and game concepts have been introduced in recent years for the pre-school market, the essential nature of the traditional ring stacking post has remained unchanged.
A conventional stacking toy consists of a single vertical post anchored on a base and a set of differently colored doughnut-like play element or rings of progressively increasing diameter, all having a hole on the same size. The player is called upon to stack the rings in the post, one above the other to create a conical form. If, therefore, the player places a ring of a given diameter above one of smaller diameter, the desired form is not created thereby.
The traditional single post stacker has enjoyed lasting popularity and now has the status of a classic. Yet this toy leaves much to be desired in terms of its pre-school educational and training value, and in developing basic skills.
Thus while the player is required to discriminate between rings of different diameter in order to produce a conical form, the different colors of the rings do not come into play in creating this form but only serve a decorative function. And because the typical player is able to quickly master the required sequence of rings on the post, his interest in this toy is generally short-lived; for once mastered, the toy offers little challenge to the child.